pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Clefairy Reaches The Moon Stone!
Note: This is a sequel to Eevee and Larvitar's Big Adventure!. If you haven't read it, I recommend reading it before this. Major events *Kandalee's Clefairy evolves into Clefable. Chapter 1 It was another sunny day. Misty, Kandalee, and Serena were sunning themselves, Jacob and Clemont were talking about various undiscovered species of Pokémon, William was reading, and Ash and Brock were battling. Bonnie was playing with Dedenne. Their Pokémon were trying to play golf with a berry, a self-dug hole, and sticks. Teddiursa had hit it too hard a few times and hit either a human or another Pokémon in the head. Wigglytuff was using her ears to scan where the wind is carrying it. It ended up flying into a stream. Clefairy waddled after it and fell in. No one noticed. Dedenne spotted that Clefairy was missing. "Denne denne ne" Kandalee chased after her, but was kind of late. Clefairy had disappeared. Pupitar hopped over to William, Ash and co. "Pupi pupi pupi tar tar pupitar!" William translated what Pupitar was saying "Pupitar says that Clefairy is missing and is nowhere to be found." "Pika! Pika pika Pikachu!" Pikachu ran off into the forest. Everyone ran after him. "Pika pika pi!" "Are you saying that Clefairy went down there?" William asked to Pikachu. "Pika!" Pikachu scurried down the hole, followed by everyone else. "Pika!!" Chapter 2 There were a bunch of Clefairies dancing around a gray stone. "They seem to be worshipping it," said Clemont. Then they heard a sudden earthquake, William noticed it. "Tremors, I think we've got company!" And he was right. A drill emerged from the Earth. Inside was Jessie and James. Jessie smirked at them. "Hello again!" "What's the Pokémon this time," Ash replied. "Why, all these Clefairy! Have you not seen how rare they are?" "You're not stealin' them" William snapped, and pulled out two pokebells. "Klinklang, Delphox, I choose you!" William summoned Delphox and Klinklang. Jessie summoned Gourgeist, James summoned Inkay. "These two? Again?" James grinned maliciously at Kandalee. "I wouldn't say that if I were you!" Inkay threw a Psybeam directly at Kandalee's leg. It made a direct hit. Chapter 3 Kandalee fell to the ground. Jacob knelt beside her. Brock glared at James. "In battles, Pokémon can't hurt humans! It's against the rules!" Jessie smirked. "What rules?" William was glowing fiery red and so was his Delphox. "We'll show you how strong were are!!" William and Delphox were in sync and they merged as one, in swirl of fire, it reappeared with the fire on its branch became bluish-color and began to resemble William. When the form was complete, this shocked everyone while Ash was impressed that William can do the Bond Phenomenon as well. Kandalee said absolutely nothing, just a little squeak. "Mystical Fire, Delphox" William commanded. "And Klinklang, use Gear Grind!" Klinklang repeatedly smacked Gourgeist on the head by launching multiple gears from its body, and Delphox used Mystical Fire which this Inkay. Kandalee's Clefairy was inspired by William's passion and strength that her hand began to glow metallic a punched Gourgeist with full meteoric force. "That's Clefairy's Meteor Mash!" Clemont called. Kandalee clapped a hand to her mouth. "They can do that?" "Yeah." "Now Minun, Metronome" William commanded. Chapter 4 Kandalee shut her eyes. "Not that again!" William looked at her. "What's wrong with Metronome?" "Nothing." "Metronome is a move when it chooses a move out of random, there's no telling what attack Minun's Metronome will warp into?" Clemont stated. Minun wiggled its paws while glowing a small white dot, it stops and flashes, and glowed orange and flew up to the air Hawlucha-style, and swooped down with incredible force slamming down Inkay and knocking it out. "Metronome morphed into Flying Press" Ash stated. Kandalee's Clefairy came waddling up to her, an item in its hand. "Clefairy? Fairy?" Kandalee took the stone and pressed it to Clefairy, who evolved into Clefable. Both Clefable and Kandalee had a serious look at one another, then they turned and glared at Team Rocket. "Okay, Clefable, give em what you got!" Kandalee said, as Clefable nodded. Inkay threw himself at Clefable, who used Cute Charm. William-Delphox unleashed Flamethrower and scorched Gourgeist to a crisp and knocking it out. Chapter 5 Inkay lost his will to fight and was recalled. Jessie, James, and Meowth ran off. "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" William-Delphox reverted back to its original form, as Klinklang escorted the Clefairy to a safe area near the giant Moon Stone. "Klinklang klang klang klinklang!" Klinklang said in worry, despite not having a face. "Klinklang says that you'll be safe near this Moon Stone" William translated. "You're amazing, William" Lillie stated. Kandalee noticed. "Is this your giiiirlfriiiiiend," she asked, and Jacob pinched her arm to make her shut up. "OW! JACOB!" Everyone laughed, but Kandalee and Jacob. Jacob half smirked half smiled at his sister. "Would you like it if I teased about you and-" "Shut up, he's gonna hear you!!!" Category:Eevee Series Episodes